Ouran High School Host Club's Bad End Night
by The-Doll-Who-Dreamt
Summary: Treading slowly along a worn out path of dirt, a young village girl had become lost deep within a thick and light-less forest, holding an old and faded letter in her hand... When Haruhi Fujioka stumbles upon an old mansion, she finds herself in the middle of a maddening play - Will it be another Bad End Night? Based off the song Bad End Night, full description inside.


**_This is what happens when I get bored! Hope you all like it._**

_**The villager - Haruhi Fujioka  
**__**The Doll twins - Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin  
**__**The master of the household -**** Tamaki Suoh**_**  
****_The mistress of the household - Renge Houshakuji  
_**_**The daughter - Mitskuni 'Honey' Haninozuka  
**__**The butler - Kyoya Ootori**  
_**_The maid - Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka_**

_**This is just a random one-shot I thought of when I listened to Bad End Night, which originally had Hatsune Miku as the villager, Kagamine Rin and Len as the Doll twins, KAITO as the master of the household, MEIKO as the mistress of the household, Megurine Luka as the daughter, Kamui Gakupo as the butler, and GUMI as the maid. Weee~**_  
_**  
**_

* * *

_Treading slowly along a worn out path of dirt, a young village girl had become lost deep within a thick and light-less forest, holding an old and faded letter in her hand. _

Everything was still, the only sound to be heard was her small heeled boots making contact with the dusty path she had began following out of curiosity. A curiosity that lead her to becoming lost. Her knees had long since gotten weak, threatening to give out with every step. She just barely managed to will herself to continue, near the point of giving up completely, but she was far too stubborn to allow herself to quit, especially since she'd gotten so far - in a dark, seemingly empty forest, no less.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, a few beams of light somehow pierced the thick veil of leaves and shone upon an eerie mansion. Allured by the mysteriousness of it, the girl decided to walk up to the mansion, still taking slow and careful steps. The door was broken and the outside of the mansion itself seemed to be in poor condition, but it was better than staying out in the endless darkness of the forest. With slight hesitation, she raised her hand up to the door and knocked four times. No answer. She knocked again, and waited a few minutes. Once again, no answer. Her lips curved into a frown and she instead opened the door herself. "Is anybody home?" She called in question as she slowly pushed the door open.

"Oh my, what has happened to you?" Asked a tall, bespectacled man dressed in a butler's attire. The villager blinked a few times and looked him up and down, oblivious to her surroundings. Something about that man seemed familiar.. Just as she was about to reply, an odd boy's voice rang in her ears, "Welcome..."

"... To this mysterious mansion.." Another chimed beside her, far too close for her liking. The girl turned to look at him, and saw what seemed to be another person exactly like him giggling at his side. They both were dressed in a midnight black that matched the butler's hair which brought out their identical gold-amber hues and pumpkin orange hair.

"Please have some tea~" Purred another strangely familiar voice belonging to the maid as the odd household members surrounded the villager, appraising her. "Tea? W-well I have this-"

"You know, it must be fate for us to meet like this." The master of the household said with a grin.

"If so, party!" Suggested Kaoru, a grin identical to Tamaki's plastered across his and his mirror image's ivory features. "Party!" Hikaru finished.

"We must offer a proper welcome~!" They all sang in synchronicity.

"Hurry, hurry!" The Doll twins gripped Haruhi by her arms and lead her to a long, well put together table lit by candles.

"Pour some wine." Kyoya spoke in a demanding tone while he adjusted his glasses.

"Let's make some sound~!" Mori suggested in a scarily cheerful way. He sloppily poured wine into a glass, the blood red liquid flowing over the crystal clear wine glass.

"How about a toast?" Honey smiled up at Haruhi, small, unoccupied hands resting on his hips.

"Are you ready?" Hikaru asked teasingly. "_Are you ready~?_" Kaoru repeated.

"Then let's begin~~!" Sang the household's members as they closed in on the villager.

Haruhi quickly lost track of how many drinks she had, her memory blurring and becoming difficult to figure out. But why think? The bed she had just collapsed onto was so warm and welcoming...

* * *

The young village girl slowly opened her eyes, lazily trailing her gaze across the darkness that still lingered in the room. But, how..? Confused, she forced herself into a sitting position, despite the dizziness she got from sitting up so fast. Brushing the short brunette hair out of her face, she stared into the darkness while she tried to figure out if she was dreaming or not, trying her best not to become too frightened.

Two familiar faces stepped out of the darkness and grinned the same devious grin as always, exchanging glances before taking a few steps closer to the girl. "Let us..."

"... share a secret with you.."

"Take a look at the clock~" One of the ginger boys motioned to the door while the other opened it, their eyes locked on Haruhi.

With a slight hesitation, Haruhi stood from her sitting position and walked out the door, watching the twins carefully. "W-what? How is that possible?!" A large clock sat in the middle of the room, lit by a stray beam of moonlight that revealed the clocks hands to be stuck in place. Frightened, she turned around to run out the front door, but the twins blocked her way, the same grins plastered onto their doll-like faces. She turned on her heel and looked for another way out, and spotted a door by the clock. _That wasn't there before, was it?_

Both curiosity and a strong feeling of fear urged her to open the door, and since it seemed she had no other choice, she did exactly that. Placing her small, feminine hand on the cold doorknob she pulled the door open. Without looking first, she ran in. "Jesus, Jesus!" A large pile of old coffins laid all over the room.

"Oh, dear.."

Haruhi nearly jumped at the sound of the twins' voices and looked over her shoulder to see the entire household watching her with those _eye_s..

"So you saw.."

"Danger! Danger!" Hikaru shouted, grinning that grin... _This isn't right!_

"Don't be afraid, okay?"

Haruhi wasn't listening any longer to their _tainted _words, and began running as fast as a girl of her stature could manage. She tried to block out the voices, _the voices_.. "Where are you going? _Where are you going~?_" The eerie questions echoed with the sound of her footsteps while she ran down a seemingly endless staircase. "Won't you please wait?"

"How will I able to return home...?" She murmured in question, falling to her knees. Tears began stinging her eyes and she leaked them onto her trembling hands while the voices teased her further.

"Once this stage play ends..."

"... You might be able to go home..~"

_Where did I drop.. the key to a happy end...?  
It was a key with a cold_ _gleam..._

A grin spread across her tear-stained ivory features. "I foooound you...!" The girl managed to find her way back to the key: the clock. Giggling softly, she used the last of her strength to break the clock's shining glass. Sharp pain gripped at her hand, but she didn't mind, and wrapped her fingers around the cold hands of the clock, pulling them from their place. The hands chilled her own, almost as if trying to numb the pain from the cuts she had gained. A thin scarlet liquid tingled her skin and trickled down her arm as she simply stared at the gleaming knives resting in her injured hands, giggling still while the carefully laid out plan she had for the members of the household unfolded perfectly.

Footsteps resounded through the room, indicating _visitors. _

It wasn't long before the entire room was coated in a gorgeous red, and the young village girl became lonely, without anything to do. Losing track of her original goal, she dropped the sharpened clock hands dripping with blood. Tears began welling up in her eyes, the things she had done only just coming to her realization. Her knees gave in and she fell to the ground, a sudden dizziness dragging her into unconsciousness.

A while after the room had quieted down, a cloaked figure stepped from the shadows and looked over the scene. "It was a great stage play, tonight.." It whispered, picking up an old letter from the ground. Tears fell from it's eyes and mixed in with the red covering a once perfect room. Then, the figure simply disappeared.

**_Will next time be another Bad End Night?  
_**

* * *

Finally, I'm done! I'm really not sure if I like this or not.. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about it! Pretty please with a leek and fancy tuna on top?  
Thank you, everyone who read! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
